Confessions
by klauslove
Summary: One shot. Just a little interaction I wished we could have seen during the 4x21 episode. Klaus and Caroline.


**So I caught a horrible head cold and couldn't sleep last night, but also couldn't properly think to work on my other fics, so I just started typing to help clear my head and this is what came out. **

**It is just a one shot that probably sucks but I wrote it and awoke this morning and decided to post it anyway. Why not, right? Lol**

Caroline panted heavily, her hands gripping tight to the steering wheel adrenaline surging through her. Silas was everywhere. In her head, taking on the image of people she trusted. It overwhelmed her thoughts.

Her palms smacked down against the steering wheel. On instinct she called her mother, telling her to go home and stay there.

She had no idea what she was going to do. Bonnie was elusive lately and there was no way she was going to sell out her friend. Pulling down her street, she noticed her mother's squad car parked in the driveway, a faint light illuminating through the curtains to her living room.

Her foot stomped on the break as she debated her options. She wanted to protect her mother but wasn't sure how that was possible. If Silas wanted her or her mother dead, it would be done before she could stop it.

"Argh!" Her hands balled in tight fists, her body shaking. With one look out her window she stepped on the gas.

She needed help and there was only one person that she could turn to. As she continued driving out of town, she dialed her phone with trembling fingers.

"Caroline, love, to what do I owe the pleasure," Klaus answered in his usual smooth voice.

"Klaus…I uh…ugh!" she sighed. What the hell was she thinking calling him? He was finally out of Mystic Falls. Damon would kill her if she brought him back even if it was to help. "Never mind…everything's great. Just wanted to say I hope you enjoy New Orleans."

She pressed the end call button and tossed her phone on the passenger seat. It wasn't like her to call for help especially not to Klaus. It was hysteria at the idea of Silas and what he was capable of, that's all, she reasoned.

Instantly, her phone lit up, ringing on the seat. She glanced over and saw Klaus's name on the display.

Great, now she had him to worry about. Some things would never change and her making rash decisions at times was one of them. She ran her hands threw her hair, fighting the urge to pull it out.

After the fifth ring it stopped and went to voice mail. She relaxed but it was short lived when it began ringing once again from Klaus.

In a huff she answered.

"Look, I don't really have time-" she started.

"What's happening, Caroline?" his voice was gruff and demanding.

"Nothing! I just have a lot going on so if you don't mind now's not the time for chit chat. Goodbye , Klau-"

"Don't you dare hang up on me again!" he growled.

Her posture grew rigid, his voice reminding her of Silas earlier, impersonating Klaus.

"What is going on there, Caroline and I'd prefer you the truth. You're a horrible liar, love."

"You know what, I-" She abruptly stopped talking noticing something up ahead standing in the middle of the road.

She slowed her speed and whipped her head around, desperate for a place to turn around.

The car came to a stop, the dark figure no more than twenty feet ahead of her.

"Silas," she murmured, the phone slipping from her grasp.

Revving the engine, she threw the car in reverse.

Klaus's voice boomed through the phone, her vampire hearing picking up every word as if he were on speaker but only one thing that he said was being processed.

"I'm on my way, Caroline."

The thought brought an unexpected warmth as her car flew backwards down the back country road. Finally she found a dirt turnaround and pulled the car in, throwing the gear to drive and pulling back out on the road.

Her foot pushed down on the gas pedal, the wheels burning rubber but not moving the car. Her head shot back, staring at the back window where she found the dark cloaked figure standing, holding her vehicle in place.

She screamed, the back window shattering. Suddenly Silas was at her driver side window, smashing through and pulling her out by the neck. Jagged shards of glass tore down her sides as he ripped her out of the car.

"Klaus!" She found herself shocked at her own words to the one man that she never dreamed she'd turn to for help. "Klaus, please-"

XXXX

Klaus listened as Caroline's terrified high pitched screams filtered through the phone. He stood on the balcony of his hotel, gripping the railing. The urge to destroy everything in his path to get to her was something he never experienced before.

He heard her window being smashed and then came the words that ripped into his soul and tugged at the last thread of humanity he had left. "Klaus please."

She didn't need to beg; he flashed over the railing and out toward the nearest airport.

He called Elijah on the way and was met there by him moments after he arrived. After compelling a private jet, he paced back and forth calling Caroline's phone and then the Salvatore's. No one was answering, adding to his anxiety and frustration.

He threw his phone across the cabin.

"Do calm down Niklaus, we should be there within the hour," Elijah mused, taking a sip of wine.

Klaus turned on his heel, glaring at his relaxed brother sitting with poise.

"I'll calm down when Silas is put down."

"Is that not wants he desires? Death?"

"It doesn't matter what he wants. I won't allow anything to-" Klaus cut himself off, shaking his head at how he nearly over spoke.

Elijah was his family, his brother but he still could not trust him fully.

"What is it that he has done to cause this reaction from you? Elena is no longer of use for making hybrids and Rebecca can't be killed without the white oak stake. So why rush back? What does he have on you?"

"Nothing! There is nothing anyone can have on me!" Klaus hissed through gritted teeth.

"I see."

Elijah pulled out his phone and casually dialed a number.

"This is not of a personal nature," Elijah said smoothly into the speaker. "I had asked for a favor, do you remember? Yes, great."

Klaus watched with a wary eye. Confused as to why he couldn't hear the other voice on the line. A witches spell, no doubt.

"Interesting. Yes, I see. Thank you, Katarina." Elijah sighed. "No, it changes nothing where you and I are concerned. Goodbye."

"And what interesting news does Katherine find herself with this time?" Klaus snorted, resuming his pacing across the aisle.

"I had her search your house and ask around about a suspicion I had."

Klaus stopped, his eyebrow cocked. "Considering you claim to love the girl, could you not do your own dirty work?"

Elijah shrugged. "She insisted. Seemed she enjoyed the idea of sifting through your belongings."

Klaus's nostrils flared. He looked forward to the day he could finally rid the world of her. Truth was, he feared he would completely lose his brother if he did so, which is what kept the nuisance alive thus far.

"And what were you hoping to find?" Klaus asked curiously.

A compelled stewardess ambled toward him, bottle of brandy in hand. He took the bottle and sat it down on a small tray and grabbed her wrist as she turned to retreat. Klaus's eyes held his brothers as he pulled the young brunette into his chest and sunk his fangs into her taut neck.

"I have not been deaf to the rumors of your attempts to sway a certain young vampire to your bed. Caroline Forbes seems to be quite stubborn and fortunately loyal to her friends." Elijah stood from his seat, eyes never wavering from Klaus's. "Yet you still pursue her. I find myself wondering, why that might be."

Klaus's fangs retracted, the back of his hand wiping the bloody from his lips as the stewardess stumbled toward Elijah for help.

Rage coursing through him at his brothers assumptions.

"You know nothing, Elijah!"

Elijah took the girl by the shoulder, sweeping a stray strand of hair from her eyes.

"Forgive my brother, he has forgotten his manners." Elijah's voice was sweet and soothing as the girl backed away down the aisle.

Elijah looked up at his brother, eyes searching his.

"I know that for centuries you have claimed love is a weakness. You've never looked twice at a girl that didn't fall into your bed, let alone pursue one for so long. You have tormented me over my love of Katarina as well as our sister's attempts to find it. Tell me Klaus, why are we rushing back to Mystic Falls? Why do look so frightened?"

"You're wrong about everything you think you know."

"Am I?" Elijah turned and walked toward the cock pit looking back once he stood outside the metal door. "Then I shall tell them to return us to New Orleans at once. That we are no longer needed at our previous destination."

Klaus held firm, anger bubbling over the surface at his brother's challenge.

"As you wish," Elijah said reaching his hand on the door to give the order to turn the plane around.

In a flash Klaus was across the small cabin, his hands wrapped around his brother's neck.

"Admit it!" Elijah hissed, his back slammed against the wall.

Klaus growled, his rage all he could feel as he tightened his grip.

"You are my brother, Niklaus. If you want my help to protect Caroline, you have it." Elijah said, his windpipe close to being crushed.

Klaus released him, pushing himself away.

Elijah rubbed his throat and adjusted his tie.

"You love her. I know very little about Miss Forbes but from what I have gathered, the girl is strong. I give you my word, I will help keep her safe. All this time you've finally found the woman to show you love. Unlike you, I want only my family's happiness.

Elijah sat back in his seat, eager to help his brother save the woman he cared for. It was an interesting turn of events and exactly what their family needed. Caroline Forbes would be his brother's redemption if only they could make it to Mystic Falls in time.

**This is the result of wanting two things last episode. Klaus coming back to help Caroline and Elijah discovering Klaus is in love or at least truly cares for a woman.**

**Let me know what you think whether good or I should stay away from a computer at 3 am with sleepy eyes**

**Also to all my readers waiting for Banished update. I'll be working on it this weak and plan to update that this weekend:) It will be the next thing I update. Thanks for your patience. Gonna give you some extra yummy scenes as a thank you;)**


End file.
